Who's Killing the Muppets?/Crayola Colors
Cast * Gonzo - Pacific Blue * Fozzie Bear - Outrageous Orange * Kermit the Frog - Caribbean Green * Miss Piggy - Pink Flamingo * Scooter - Sunset Orange * Hooded Killer - Timberwolf * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Screamin' Green * Beaker - Shocking Pink * Rowlf the Dog - Sepia * Dr. Teeth - Electric Lime * Lew Zealand - Macaroni and Cheese * Swedish Chef - Peach * Animal - Radical Red * Steve Martin - Beaver * Camilla - White * Stalter - Desert Sand * Waldorf - Apricot * Penguins - New Sneakers and Leather Jacket * Skeeter - Purple Transcript * Pacific Blue: For my next feat, I will walk across hot coals while explaining what the hell I am. * Timberwolf: No! For your next feat, you die! (Timberwolf fires a cannon, decapitating Pacific Blue, and Pacific Blue's corpse falls on the hot coals. Then Timberwolf places a water sack on the scene) Pacific Blue's Funeral and Burial Ceremony * Caribbean Green: Pacific Blue died as he lived, and our family will never be whole again. And now, ladies and gentlemen, BEAVER, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!! * Beaver: "The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want. He makes me like.." * Pink Flamingo (interrupting): Oh, are we burying him in a sybian? (White jumps on Pacific Blue's casket as it gets lowered into the ground) * Outrageous Orange: You know, the last time a crayola color died was... * Beaver (interrupting): Excuse me? * Outrageous Orange: Don’t you mean, "Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me"? * Beaver: No, this is a funeral. I’m working. Do I come to where you work and knock everything outta your mouth?! * Caribbean Green: Wow, Beaver's working blue, but he’s right. We vowed never to talk about...that night. (The gang turn to look at Sunset Orange) (Sunset Orange waves at them) Later * Outrageous Orange: And then the dad says, "The Aristocrats"! Wocka-wocka! * Timberwolf: (Right up at the door) Hey, Outrageous Orange? Why did the orange color turn red? * Outrageous Orange: I don’t know, stranger. * Timberwolf: Because he was em-bar-rassed! * Outrageous Orange: '''(Sarcastically claps) Wocka-wocka... * '''Timberwolf: Then how about this? Because I totally STABBED YOU! (Timberwolf stabs Outrageous Orange in the neck and then the back with a knife) * Outrageous Orange: What a showstopper. Ooohh! (Falls on stage) * Desert Sand: See? I told you the orange color was gonna die on stage tonight. (Desert Sand and Apricot laugh) * Outrageous Orange: Hey, guys, can you stop laughing and call me an ambulance? * Apricot: You're an ambulance. (Desert Sand and Apricot laugh again, and Outrageous Orange is dragged offscreen by Timberwolf and murdered. Then a red wagon is rolled out on stage) * Caribbean Green: (New Sneakers and Leather Jacket roll Outrageous Orange's dead body away) First Pacific Blue, now Outrageous Orange. Could we be paying the price for what we did to...? * Pink Flamingo: Don’t say that name, Caribbean Green. * Caribbean Green: OOOH, Pink Flamingo's telling me what to do. Wow, hey, everybody! Come here! You gotta come see this. Pink Flamingo's telling me what to do! Wow, must be a day that ends in O! (Sunset Orange walks by carrying a boxful of props) Hey, uh, Sunset Orange? * Sunset Orange: Oh! Hey there, boss. * Caribbean Green: We need to talk about Purple's death. * Sunset Orange: Why, sure. I love talking about my twin sister, if not for that tragic accident... * Caribbean Green: You know, I'm gonna stop you right there. I got something I gotta tell you. Crayola Color Babies Flashback * Baby Caribbean Green: Let’s play The Little Mermaid! * Baby Outrageous Orange: Let’s question Caribbean Green's sensability. Wocka-wocka! * Baby Sunset Orange: Hold on! Let me grab my floaties. (Leaves) * Baby Purple: What a nerd. * Baby Pink Flamingo: Ahem. Moi will play "La Petite Mermaid". * Baby Purple: Mermaids aren't fat! (Pushes Baby Pink Flamingo) * Baby Caribbean Green: Yikes! Purple, if you only take my advice once in your natural life, take it now. Walk away. (Purple smacks Caribbean Green) * Baby Outrageous Orange: NANNY! PURPLE'S HITTING US AGAIN! * Baby Caribbean Green: Yeah, who's the homo now? (Purple beats up Outrageous Orange, and Purple gets hit in the back by Caribbean Green with a red wagon and knocked headfirst into the pool) If we do this thing, it’s our secret forever. (All Crayola Color Babies agree and drown Purple in the pool) * All Crayola Color Babies: NANNY! (Present) * Sunset Orange: You killed my sister?!? * Caribbean Green: Yeah, well, It was 60% self-defense. But we're kind of burying the lead here. We think Purple's come back from the grave for revenge! * Sunset Orange: Oh, Purple will have her ''revenge… (Sunset Orange reveals himself to be Purple, the Killer, in disguise) * '''Caribbean Green and Pink Flamingo: '''AAAAHHH!!! * '''Purple:' (Takes out knife, and attacks Caribbean Green) Fifteen seconds till your death! * Pink Flamingo: HIIII-YAH! (Jumps to kick her, but misses) Wuh! * Purple: Here it comes! Showtime! * White: (Holding a bow and arrow) Get away from her, you bitch! * Purple: You can’t shoot me! White colors don’t even have fingers! (White fires an arrow, which runs through Purple's head) OOHH!! (Falls to the floor with Beaver behind her) * Beaver (chuckling): That bit never gets old. (Dances as funny music starts) Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? parodies Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Robot Chicken